


Curse of the Lipomancer: Just a Taste

by Infinite_Loup



Series: Curse of the Lipomancer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Beautiful, Cake, Dungeon, Fat - Freeform, Fatfur, Fattening, Feeding, Forcefeeding, Fur, Furry, Lipomancer, Other, Sized, Stuffing, Weight, Woman, big - Freeform, force, gain - Freeform, obese, ssbbw, super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: A short little tale I wrote a while back for an image I drew. Features Johanna Thunderpaw getting excessively, massively obese.





	Curse of the Lipomancer: Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains forcefeeding and massive weight gain, as well as some slight slob. If that bothers you, please turn back now.

How many had it been at this point? One hundred? Five hundred? One thousand?

Johanna had heard the stories about this place before she had taken the job. Unbelievable tales of the most outlandish and grotesque sort. People who had attempted to venture into the caves and dungeons near Little Silverhorne were said to rarely ever return. Those few that did were unrecognizable, spinning yarns of hideous creatures and despicable traps that posed a more unusual sort of danger to those who opposed them. The former adventurers spoke at length about these things, yet only in truncated hushed whispers of the sorcerer who was responsible for them all: The Lipomancer who desired nothing more than to unleash his madness upon those who set foot in his domain, these storytellers bearing the proof of that upon their waistlines.

Still though, Johanna had laughed at these strange recollections, and had she been warned that she'd end up the recipient of just such a fate, she would have paid it no mind.

That was before she had come across those very traps and creatures herself, before she had stumbled into a large, barren room, the door sealing shut behind her and blending into the walls of thick stone brick. When the first cake had hovered down a hole in the ceiling, that first slice separating from it as the baked delights pirouetted through the air towards her, she knew what to expect. She brought her large axe to bare and swung it through both slice and cake proper, bringing the mystically propelled sweets crashing to the ground in a pile of sugar-soaked confection. The same was done swiftly and easily when the second cake had come to replace its fallen comrade, and the third, and the fourth.

It wasn't until the eleventh was joined by the twelfth and the thirteenth that the white-furred wolfess was starting to have trouble.

Slices of the wicked treats began to slip by, the bulky barbarian's strikes to slow to be able to stop them all. She attempted to keep her mouth shut, to spit out the ensorcelled cake slices, but they continued to cram themselves into her maw, powered by the same force which held them aloft.

The gain was gradual, yet quick enough that it was clearly unnatural, the cake surely tainted just as so much food in these dungeons had been elsewhere. First her belly began to curve: initially just from being stuffed, eventually from accumulated fat as it sagged and bloated. Her once rough abs buried beneath the soft blubber that soon folded into deep rolls. Hips and thighs followed suit, the fat beginning to form on her legs and making it difficult for her to move without her steps being clumsy and off balance. Her arms fared no better as they too piled on the poundage. Her axe strokes had been strong and swift at first, powerful and crushing blows that shattered the cakes into bits. Now they were slow, labored and weak, missing even more to let the cake slices slip by more frequently, the ones that connected with the confections often only grazing or momentarily deflecting them as they continued to careen straight towards her overstuffed mouth.

Johanna's breathing grew heavier as she grew fatter, turning into husky panting as her muscles burned and tired from fatigue. Still though, the barbarian didn't stop fighting the cakes until her heavy steel axe slipped free from her fingers, her paws too chubby to wrap around the handle now, her arms too tired from her burdensome flab to hold it steady. As her mighty weapon flung across the large room, landing several feet away on the cold stone floor with a disheartening clatter, the now obese wolf woman realized that these cakes weren't stopping anytime soon.

The wolf woman spun around, running as fast as her fat-swaddled legs could carry her, heart racing more than it should have been. How much has she gained already, and how couldn't she have noticed? Her breasts wobbled as she walked, threatening to spill out of her strained leather top now, and her quaking mammoth-sized rump felt as though it was ready to do the same with her pants. That wasn't important now however: As she ran for the spot where the door had been when she entered the room, her only thought was escape.

She ran full force towards the wall, hurling her massive bulk into the hard brick like a wrecking ball and grunting as her titanic gut collided with the solid stone. All she had managed to do was knock some loose dirt and mortar from the ceiling and send her fat form wobbling.

"Damn this!" She growled thickly past a mouthful of cake and in between gasping breaths, pounding a chubby fist as hard as she could against the wall, "As soon as I find my wa-Mmph!"

Unfortunately for Johanna, the cakes kept coming, each slice continually hovering into her mouth at a swelling pace as now nearly a dozen of the flying cakes swamped her, She turned towards them as quickly as she could, swatting them out of the air with flabby-yet-still-powerful arms as they came at her. It wasn't long before the already exhausted wolfess gave up entirely, the morbidly obese barbarian falling back on her cushy expanse of rump as she gave in to the onslaught of enchanted sweets, regretting ever having set foot in this damnable room.

 

How many had she eaten now? One hundred? Five hundred? One thousand?

It didn't matter. It didn't matter if she had been made to consume ten slices of that miserably decadent cake or ten billion, the end result was the same no matter the count in her head. It didn't matter how many she ate, she never grew full, she never grew sick, each slice as disgustingly delicious and sweet as the last.

Johanna found herself enjoying the taste now. Really, it was the only thing she could do after how insanely massive she had become. Her humongous belly spilled across the floor before her for a few feet, its bulk pinning her to the floor and making sure her fat ass wasn't getting up anytime soon. Said ass was nearly as impressive in its size and heft, long having swallowed and destroyed her pants and leaving her rear bare as it formed a slope along with the rolls that lead up her behemoth backside. Her breasts might have been smaller by comparison, having only partially ruined her overstretched top so far, but they were still swelling in size, each a large boulder resting on top of her mountainous gut. Her arms and legs alike were swaddled in layers and rolls of fat now, rendered all but immovable by their own weight, and even her face showed clear signs of her gain with its fat cheeks and ring of neckfat. So immeasurably obese that she was now immobile, there's little Johanna could do besides eat, sleep, and...

"BrrrrrUUUUUUUUUURRRRPPP!"

The blonde woman licked her plump lips, her belch having sent crumbs and frosting spilling to join the mess that coated her chins and neck, the once athletic wolfess wheezing and grunting as she caught her breath between the everpresent flow of cake. Thankfully the treats had trickled once more to the point that only one would feed her at a time as soon as the fatass had reached immobility, but even then they came endlessly at her just as before, only seeming to slow just to drag out her gain even longer now. How many hours had she been eating? How many days? Johanna couldn't be sure.

The number she had already eaten didn't matter anyways. The only cake slice that mattered now would be the last one before it finally stopped. Unfortunately for Johanna the cakes showed no sign of stopping, and neither did her growth: The room that was once so enormous and barren it had made the barbarian feel small was now slowly being filled inch by inch by her own fattening body.

Johanna thought back to the warning and legends she had heard and let out a short, husky laugh.


End file.
